bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Seireitei
Seireitei (瀞霊廷, Court of Pure Souls) is in the center of Soul Society. Overview Seireitei is a circular shiro with four main entrances, ten days walk apart, each guarded by a Gatekeeper. These gates are collectively called the Four Great Seireimon (四大瀞霊門, Shidai Seireimon; Seirei Gates): these gates are made up of the Black Ridge Gate (黒隆門, Kokuryōmon) (in the North), the Blue Stream Gate (青流門, Shōryūmon) (in the East), the Red Hollow Gate (朱洼門, Shuwaimon) (in the South) and the White Way Gate (白道門, Hakutōmon) (in the West). The gates are so heavy that it takes the full might of at least a Captain to lift one, while during the Bount-led attack on Seireitei, siege machines were needed to open the gates. There are, however, doors within the gates. The walls of Seireitei are made of Sekkiseki (殺気石, spirit reducing stone), a rare type of stone known to negate all Reiryoku, similar to magnetic lodestones. The stone also forms a spherical barrier around the city, extending above and below, stopping anything spiritual from breaching it from ground level, from the sky or from underground. The wall that surrounds the Seireitei is commonly held up, only closing down when there is an emergency. When it is not down protecting the Seireitei, the wall protects the Palace of the Soul King, located in a inner dimension. Information about the Seireitei is confidential. What is known is that in the center of the Seireitei is a white tower known as the Senzaikyū, where criminals are imprisoned (similar to death row); on the hill adjacent to it is the Sōkyoku, where prisoners are executed. Those permitted to live in the tranquility of the Seireitei are Shinigami and the few families of the nobility. Shinigami live in the Division barracks, while high-ranking officers commute from their own homes. The majority of the residents of Seireitei, nobility and Shinigami alike, do not interact with the citizens of Rukongai. However, residents of Rukongai, like Renji and Rukia, are allowed to apply for the Shin'ō Academy, which is often the only escape from the poorest conditions of Rukongai. Sereitei Locations At the center of Seireitei is the large white tower of the'Senzaikyū' (懺罪宮, lit. "Palace of Remorseful Sin"), which is linked to the Sōkyoku Hill where executions take place using the Sōkyoku (双殛, lit. "Twinned Punishment") - Although executions are far rarer they are still ocasionally performed here. The Central 46 Compound is a highly restricted underground complex and contains the Assembly Hall of the government of Soul Society and the Seijōtōkyorin, residential district for the Central 46, as well as the Daireishokairō, the repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society. The Shin'ō Academy is the primary education center for prospective Shinigami. It specializes in teaching the four branches of Shinigami combat: Hohō, Kidō, Hakuda and Zanjutsu. Although students learn everything they need to handle themselves against Hollow, as well as learning the history of Soul Society and the Shinigami. 1st Division Headquarters & Barracks 'is the location of the office & living quarters of the Captain-Commander, as well as the Assembly Hall where he addresses the captain's of the Gotei 13. It is also the location for the Lieutenants assembly. '2nd Division Headquarters & Barracks is the location of the office & living quarters of the Captain of the 2nd Division/Commander-in-Chief of the Special Forces. Also found within the 2nd Division grounds is the Nest of Maggots, a heavily guarded and secluded from the rest of the division buildings. 3rd Division Headquarters & Barracks is the location of the office & living quarters of the Captain of the 3rd Division, the leader of the earth defence squad. It's also the primary training location for members of 3rd division to train in Hollow termination and earthbound tactics and diplomacy. 4th Division Headquarters & Barracks: Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho (綜合救護詰所, Coordinated Relief Station) is the location of the office & living quarters of the Captain of the 4th Division and also the primary medical facility of the Gotei 13 and all of Soul Society. 5th Division Headquarters & Barracks is the location of the office & living quarters of the Captain of the 5th Division. This is the primary research facility for Hadou and the library of all knowledge on the subject. 6th Division Headquarters & Barracks is the location of the office & living quarters of the Captain of the 6th Division. This is the primary headquarters for all of Sereitei's first line of defence, and tactical headquarters of the Sereitei Defence Partrol Squads. 7th Division Headquarters & Barracks is the location of the office & living quarters of the Captain of the 7th Division, as well as the grand library for all Shinigami. Below 7th squad is a vault of artifacts spanning back thousands of years, this vault is shrouded in secrets and the exact contents are unknown. 8th Division Headquarters & Barracks is the location of the office & living quarters of the Captain of the 8th Division. Within it are the Bakudou research and barrier training headquarters, which offers training in martial fighting as well as research and training in Bakudou and barriers. 9th Division Headquarters & Barracks is the location of the office & living quarters of the Captain of the 9th Division. This squad controls the training of Academy students in the Shin'ō Academy as well as the mentoring of students into different Divisions. Any Trainee requires the approval of this division to pass The Academy and enter a Squad of the Gotei 13, or join the Onmitsukidō or Kidō corps. '10th Division Headquarters & Barracks '''is the location of the office & living quarters of the Captain of the 10th Division. This is the headquarters for the Officer Training program and the Disciplinary Squad, for rehabilitating offenders. '11th Division Headquarters & Barracks 'is the location of the office & living quarters of the Captain of the 11th Division. This is the primary developmental area for Zanjutsu and training in close quarters combat. '12th Division Headquarters & Barracks 'is the location of the office & living quarters of the Captain of the 12th Division. Location of the office & living quarters of the Captain of the 12th Division, also controlled by the 12th Division is the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, which is the primary research and development facility of the Gotei 13 and all of Soul Society. '13th Division Headquarters & Barracks '''is the location of the office & living quarters of the Captain of the 13th Division. This is the general headquarters for news and water control, and publishes all of Sereitei's general announcements and run the Shinigami General News Leaflet. Navigation *Soul Society *Shinigami *Kidō *Zanjutsu *Onmitsukidō *Gotei 13 *Shinigami Academy *Hakuda